if you could see me now
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: pidge misses her family and wonders what they would think if they could see her now...


Pidge sighed as she tried to rebuild rover in her lab. Normal, this wouldn't be much of a problem but today her heart just wasn't into it. Lately she hasn't been herself, and everyone in the ship knows it. They've tried to get her to talk but she didn't answer instead answerings with other questions which just confused them. shrio , however, knew exactly why she was acting like this and told the others to leave her alone. Today, she was more out of it than ever for one reason only.

Today was the anniversary of the kerbal mission failure.

The same day her father and brother were taken away by monsters that crave blood. The same day where she felt lost. She knew for a fact they were still alive...well her brother is..but what about her father? Is he still okay? Is he somewhere with matt? Is he even alive? So many questions, so little answers….

Pidge leaned back on her chair, looking at the ceiling but ran a hand over her face when something caught her eye. One her computer was a picture of her and her family. Her dad, mom, matt and her when she still has long hair. They were linked by the arms and they were all smiling, even their dog gunther was there, sitting in front of pidge and matt. Pidge sat normally and she stared at the picture, and unknown to her, she softly started to sing.

 _It was February 14 Valentine's Day_

 _The day came but they took you away_

 _Wrapped on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_

 _Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is i don't know if you're gone_

 _Or if I'll ever get to show you this songs_

 _Dad you should see the quest that I'm on_

 _I see you standing there next to mom_

 _Both singing along, yeah arm in arm_

 _Now there are days when I'm losing my faith_

 _Because the man wasn't good he was great_

 _He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"_

 _And explain I was young, he would say_

 _Take that rage, put it on a page_

 _Take the page to the stage_

 _Blow the roof off the place_

 _I'm trying to make you proud_

 _Do everything you did_

 _I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now"_

Pidge's glasses caught a few tears as pidge sang, her heart giving unpleasant jerks as she cried. Nonetheless she didn't stop.

 _If you could see me now would you recognize me?_

 _Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_

 _Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face_

 _Put your hand on a heart that was cold_

 _As the day you were taken away?_

 _I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_

 _Right now, I wish I could hear you say_

 _I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch_

 _But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

 _You used to say I won't know a win till it cost me_

 _Like I won't know real love till I've loved and I've lost it_

 _So if you've lost a brother, someone's lost a dad_

 _And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son_

 _And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out_

 _So if you get a second to look at me now_

 _Matt, Dad I'm just missing you now_

 _Pidge curled up on her chair, her glasses slipping off her face and hitting the ground, just like her tears._

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

Pidge looked down at her glasses and just by a bit, she gasped softly. For a second she thought she saw matt, but..then she saw her eyes..and she curled up even tighter.

 _Oh, oh_

 _Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_

 _Would you love me a loser or winner?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _When I see my face in the mirror_

 _We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

 _Yeah I'm just missing you now_

 _I still look for your face in the crowd_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

 _Oh if you could see me now_

The green lion's eyes flashed and the lion looked down at it's paladin, feeling her heartache. It brought it's head down and, gently as it can, nudged pidge, which made the girl look up and tur her head to her lion. The lion made a noise similar to a purr and nudged pidge again, it's tail swaying back a forth a bit.

'Do not fret my friend, do not let yourself drop tears. You will find your family soon'

"But will they be happy for me? Will they even see me the same if they knew i was a paladin?" pidge asked, her voice shaking and she hiccupped

'Of course they'd be proud of you.'

 _ **You could see, you could see me now**_


End file.
